Unwritten Rules of Sexual Attraction
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Donna flirts with Samantha to make Harvey jealous after they get into a heated argument before a firm event. Pre-canon.


_Prompt: Donna flirts with Samantha to make Harvey jealous after he makes her angry. (Side note: "we want to see more like that scene when Samantha was flirting with Donna.") _

_This one is going to be too you, the prompters who asked so nicely for this, but also dedicated to the ladies who have had the courage to publish things that are different, thanks for giving me the courage to try this._

_[And to the cheerleading squad that is sitting by making sure I actually post and don't scrap this]Wa_

_**Warning: The following FF contains mature content not suitable for all readers. This story may not be for everyone, reader discretion is advised. **_

* * *

**Unwritten rules of sexual attraction**

He'd grown to hate black tie events over the years. Not only was he expected to mingle with clients and co-workers while he would rather be anywhere else, but now he had to do it wearing a tuxedo. Louis' insistence that he attend the evening gala was all the more reason to hate black tie events. He didn't have a date, he had a ton of _real_ work he would rather be doing and using the 48th floor as a location for a formal event seemed frivolous and stupid to him.

When 6pm rolled around, he reluctantly found himself waiting at the elevator so he could make a brief appearance and save face with Louis before slinking off to his office for the evening. He catches a whiff of her perfume before he sees her; a mixture of jasmine and honey and _Donna_, so distinct he would know it anywhere and a smile settles on his face.

Turning to find her strolling up behind him in a form fitting, black, sleeveless gown, he catches himself gawking before he can manage to greet her. Things between him and Donna had been tense lately. Not only had they resumed their flirty friendship, but they had begun to toy with crossing the line between friends and whatever came after that; and Harvey was terrified he would screw something up. After the whole _Paula_ incident, he thought he'd lost her for good, and now that he knew he hadn't, he knew she was the one thing he couldn't live without.

It had been months since he decided he would tell her how he felt, that he wanted more,. Unfortunately, he hadn't found the right time to tell her yet. At least, that's the excuse he sold himself day in and day out.

Staring at her now, in her long party dress that perfectly hugged each of the curves he desired, her lips painted a crimson shade of red, hair in loose flaming curls; he knew tonight had to be the night. He was finally going to tell her that he wanted everything; that she was his everything.

"You look… you look amazing," he finally manages to say and she blushes while glancing down at the floor.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replies.

"No date this evening?" she adds, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"Nope, much like you I'm flying solo tonight."

"How do you know I don't have a date?"

"You don't," he states rather confidently before he realizes what he's implied and his face pales.

"I could have brought one if I wanted to!" she snaps, defensively folding her arms over her semi-exposed chest.

"I wasn't saying—"

"That I couldn't get a date, yeah, you weren't saying, you were implying," she huffs with a heavy eye roll.

"Donna—"

"Save it, Harvey. And for the record, I could have anyone I wanted."

"I'm sure you could," he replies as he follows her onto the elevator that had just arrived. She can't tell if he's being sincere or sarcastic, but she knows she's offended that he didn't think she had a date. She thought they'd been hitting it off lately, maybe even venturing towards becoming more than friends but then he went and made dumb ass remarks like this and she was left wondering if he was on the same page as her.

They ride down to the 48th floor in silence and she's shocked to find the floor had been decorated to look like a real gala venue, bar and all. On the far side of reception, a DJ was playing music while cocktail waiters milled about serving an assortment of snacks and guests settled at a few round tables placed around the halls of the newly decorated floor. Louis had certainly gone all out on the decorations for this event and his new-found dedication as the firm's managing partner was shining.

Still angry with Harvey about his comment, she makes a beeline for the bar and orders herself a glass of wine that she finishes in two large gulps. For such a great lawyer, sometimes the man could be so damn clueless. She peered around, wondering where he'd run off to before stopping herself and trying to convince herself she didn't care. She was getting sick of spending nights like this worrying about Harvey; whether it be impressing him, saving him or thinking through the latest move he made that confused the hell out of her. She'd had enough.

Tonight, she was on a mission to forget about him and just have some fun.

She's on her second glass of wine when Samantha joins her at the bar and signals the bartender over, ordering a glass of whiskey. Though newer to the firm, Samantha and Donna had become fast friends over the past few months after brushing past their initial uncertainty of one another and Donna was pleasantly surprised to discover how well they got along. Leaning against the bar, the long slit in Samantha's deep blue dress exposes itself and catches Donna's eye. The dress was stunning, a high cut that fell across one shoulder and dipped at the back leaving the blonde's tanned skin exposed, while the slit and the cinched waist demanded attention at the front.

"Hey," Donna greets, as she finishes the contents of her glass.

"Hey," Samantha nods back, accepting her drink from the bartender.

"That dress is incredible," Donna coos, the compliment slipping out flirtier than intended but she reminds herself she's here to have fun, to let loose a bit.

"Thanks, you remember that friend of mine we did that pro bono for? Her sister is a designer and well…" she says, twirling around to show off the dress in its entirety.

"I thought Louis said you couldn't make it tonight? Did you come here just to show me how good you look all dressed up?"

"What if I came to see how good you look all dressed up?" Samantha remarks, stepping towards Donna while holding her gaze.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me," Donna smirks.

"What if I was?"

"Then I would suggest we grab a few drinks and go continue this conversation over there," she answers, nodding towards a vacant corner of the room.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by Samantha's flirting; she was an attractive woman, she would have had to have been blind not to notice. She can't think of any reasons not to continue their conversation and soon she finds herself listening to a story about Samantha's days at Rand Kaldor Zane in a far corner of the room on the 48th floor.

.

.

Harvey watches as Donna joins Samantha across the room from him as he mingles with some clients and pretends to listen to a few stories. He nods every so often so it seems like he's listening when really the only thing he's focused on is her. He hadn't meant to be an ass earlier, obviously he knew she could get a date if she wanted too, but his plan to find out if she was attending alone had horrendously backfired and now was stuck talking to some older gentleman about cars while she was off being upset with him.

When he finally frees himself from the tiresome conversation, he notices she's still talking to Samantha and he contemplates going over to apologize. After finally convincing himself to go to her, he notices her palm linger on Samantha's forearm as she leans in to listen to something the blonde says before doubling over with laughter and he freezes. Was Donna flirting?!

He keeps his eyes locked on her as he begins to cross the room towards them, studying her body language. Her relaxed shoulders, the way she was turned towards Samantha with her hip pressed to one side, the occasional flick of a stray curl through her fingers. Holy shit. As far as he could tell, she was flirting.

.

.

"Are you trying to make me jealous right now?" he whispers as he comes up behind her, taking advantage of the fact that Samantha was temporarily preoccupied talking to Alex.

"Are you jealous?"

"No," he lies, and she laughs softly. She would know a jealous Harvey anywhere. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated, and he was nervously fidgeting his with thumbs. Classic telltale signs of a jealous Harvey Specter.

"Sure," she replies, pursing her lips as she angles her body towards Samantha and away from him.

"Two can play this game," he whispers before he steps around her and towards the blonde who was now standing alone.

"Harvey," she acknowledges his sudden closeness, eyeing him curiously as he edges closer.

"Samantha," he nods with a forced smile that he hopes comes across as charming.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I just came over here to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he flirts, his hand falling to her hip; an action that earns him a glare and he quickly removes his hand.

"Not interested," Samantha replies coldly before stepping around Harvey and resuming her conversation with Donna.

Donna sends Harvey a subtle wink over Samantha's shoulder as she launches into an overly enthusiastic laugh once again and let's her palm settle on Samantha's bare arm. An action that Harvey notices the blonde doesn't immediately reject. _Figures._

He angrily storms off in the direction of the bar, a scotch his sole mission. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let Donna out-flirt him. Especially with someone like Samantha.

He downs the first glass in one swift motion, all the while glaring at the two women laughing and standing way too close for his liking on the other side of the room.

.

.

"He's glaring you know," Samantha tells Donna as she catches sit of Harvey moping by the bar.

"Who is?"

"The reason you're flirting with me," she says as if the answer is obvious.

"Who says I don't just like what I see?" Donna cocks her head and allows herself to take a half step closer.

Samantha smirks in response, and despite knowing Donna began flirting with her to push Harvey's buttons, she was enjoying their conversation too much to object to what was happening.

"Ms. Paulsen, are you _flirting _with me?"

"If I was?" Donna smirks.

"I wouldn't be opposed. I just thought…"

"I had fun in college Samantha, and I would be lying if I didn't tell you that dress works for you."

She watches as Samantha steals a quick glance of the cleavage appearing above the tight sleeveless neckline of her dress and bites her lower lip.

"Apparently, you're a fan of my dress too," she presses and Samantha blushes.

"Someone told me you had a rule against hitting on co-workers?"

"Has anyone ever told you I don't always play by the rule-?"

Before she can say "rules" Samantha presses a kiss to her lips and she finds herself reciprocating it before it's broken. It's not exactly a chaste kiss, with Samantha's palm settling on Donna's lower back and pulling her closer, but it doesn't last long enough to be considered inappropriate for a work event.

"I don't either," the blonde replies with a wicked smile.

"What do you say we find some more drinks?" Donna asks.

"Sounds good."

.

.

He cringes as he watches Donna's hand graze the back of Samantha's, wondering if she felt the same charge he did when their hands brushed. He looks away when Samantha's hand lingering over Donna's lower back as they relocate to a nearby table and are joined by Louis and Sheila. For a brief second he allows himself to imagine the two women together, and he immediately regrets his decision because his mind is a mixture of anger, jealous and horny. Was Samantha's hand on Donna's leg beneath the table?

That should be him.

He should be the one Donna was flirting with.

And god damn it he should have worn looser pants.

He excuses himself to pace the hall after he witnesses Samantha kiss Donna because he doesn't think he can handle anymore of this. The fact that he was hoping to make a move tonight combined with the fact that his pants had become ridiculously strained in the groin area hitting him harder than expected. He splashes cold water over his face in the washroom and tries to calm himself down. _God damn it_. She had such a power over him. How was she simultaneously making him jealous and turning him on?

Three drinks and a small internal pep talk later, Harvey finds himself engaged in a conversation with Louis, Samantha, Alex and Donna. He found himself standing between Donna and Samantha as Louis rambled on about the latest client the firm had signed, and he can't help but laugh at the irony of this entire situation. He was just trying to tell Donna she looked beautiful and now he was planted between two women who would rather be flirting with each other than him. The womanizer he once was would be ashamed, embarrassed even, that he hadn't found a way to take the two of them to bed together.

But this was Donna. Donna had never been an ordinary woman and there was a reason he was never able to tell her how he felt about her. She simply meant too much to him. She was so much more than the meaningless one night stands he'd had over the year. She was his everything even though technically speaking, she was his nothing. Well, maybe she was his friend, but lately he wasn't sure he would even call them that. They were co-workers that flirted and cared deeply for each other. But friends? Didn't friends tell each other the hard truths? If they were friends, he would tell her to drop this charade because she belonged with him; but that wasn't friendship either, that was lust for a relationship.

God, why was this so complicated?

Who had he become that he found himself fighting Samantha for Donna's attention?

"Harvey, are you even listening to me?" Louis calls his attention back to the group with his question.

"Of course I'm listening Louis, you were talking about that guy and the thing…"

"Care to specify?" Louis asks.

"Not really," Harvey mumbles, too tired to humor Louis with an actual response.

Donna can't help herself from snickering at Harvey's bluntness and evident frustration and he glares over at her.

"I think I need another drink," she says, "Do you want one?"

"Actually, I would _love_ another," he replies.

"I meant Samantha…"

"Right," he rolls his eyes as Samantha steps towards Donna and whispers something in her ear. Donna giggles and nods before turning on her heel and marching towards the bar, her hips swaying as she went.

Harvey turns his attention towards Samantha but before he can try and make a move towards her, she cuts him off and tells him she's going to say hello to Robert, leaving him alone with Alex and Louis.

"Okay, was it just me or were they flirting?" Alex asks the group.

"Who? Donna and Harvey? When are they not?" Louis asks and Harvey has to fight the urge to smack him.

"No, Donna and Samantha."

"Why would Donna be … oh my god… I think you're right!" Louis's eyes widen.

"I need a drink," Harvey mumbles, leaving Louis to his musings.

He finds her standing next to the bar, drink in hand and decides to join her as he motions to the bartender for another drink. He should probably stop because he's already tempted to snake an arm around her waist and press a trail of kisses along her neck, but he doesn't; and he orders another. If he can't drown in the taste of her, he would drown his sorrows with the bitter taste of something much less sweet.

"Okay Donna, I get it."

"Get what?" She huffs over her shoulder at him, her eyes still glued to the blonde standing across the room.

"You've had your fun. You were right. And I'm sorry."

She finally turns to face him and he immediately knows that hearing she was right had gone to her head.

"I was right?"

"Don't make me say it again…"

She raises an eyebrow at him and he sighs, his hand brushing against her hip as he brings it forwards and rests it on the bar. Her breath catches as he leans closer, her entire body humming with anticipation as he leans in, lips settling just above her ear.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asks, "please."

"Alright," she nods, following his lead as he weaves through the crowd and towards the exit. She catches Samantha's eye as she walks and nods towards Harvey with an apologetic smile. The blonde gives her an encouraging nod that she knows means she understands, and Donna should go for it. Instead of following Harvey, she stalls and asks him if she can meet him outside. He agrees and she makes her way through the venue to find Samantha.

"I really wasn't trying to make him…"

"I know," Samantha smiles earnestly.

"Maybe in another life. You know, one where your heart isn't already spoken for," she chuckles.

"I'm not… it isn't like that with Harvey," Donna panics but she knows there's no point, Samantha can see through the act.

"Go get that happy ending Paulsen," she says, playfully smacking Donna's arm.

"What if he doesn't want…" she trails off again, her unsaid words lingering.

"He'd be crazy not to want more. You're hot, intelligent and resilient. And a _decent_ kisser," Samantha tosses her a wink.

"Decent!?"

"We both know you're great. Now, go and get that man before I try and steal you away."

"Thanks Samantha," Donna smiles, reaching for her hand and giving it a small squeeze. She turns and begins to make her way towards the exit, pausing to call back over her shoulder, "For the record, that was one hell of a kiss."

And with that she sashays out of the room to go and find Harvey.

.

.

"Her loss," Katrina smiles as she comes up behind Samantha, who follows her gaze across the room to where Donna was making her way out of the room.

Samantha turns towards her, her expression puzzled.

"Yeah well I figured as much. I don't think she's exactly my type anyways…"

"Oh no?"

"No, I'm interested in someone else, actually."

"Oh," Katrina's face falls as she grows quiet.

"Well she's a lucky girl," she adds.

"She could be if she lets me buy her a drink?"

"Ms. Wheeler, are you hitting on me?"

"Depends, are you accepting my invitation?"

"I drink whiskey," she smirks,

"I think I have some brand-new whiskey in my office now that you mention it."

"You don't say?" Katrina smirks before taking Samantha's hand and pulling her in the direction of the door.

.

.

She spots him leaning up against the wall near the elevator and slowly makes her way over to him, her heart racing. She stops just shy of where he's waiting and whispers a soft "hey." Rather than respond, Harvey takes three long strides towards her and catches her lips between his, his palms cupping her cheeks as his body crashes into hers. It takes her a moment to process what's happening, but once she realizes she sinks into the kiss momentarily before pulling back and swatting him in the chest.

Staring up at him with wild eyes, she cries, "What the hell Harvey?!"

"What?" he shrugs, moving towards her again, only she matches him step for step until he halts.

"You can't just go around kissing people!" she yells, her fingers subconsciously coming up to trace where she still feels him gently tugging on her lower lip.

"Really? I thought you could, I mean clearly _you_ can!"

She gawks at him and takes a moment to process the anger in his voice before responding. "My god, are you seriously _that_ jealous?!"

"Am I that jealous? Hmmm, let me see Donna, yeah, I am! Tonight was supposed to be—"

"What? Tonight was supposed to be what?!" she coaxes.

"Special," he breaths, his angry resolve slipping away, replaced by a boyish grin and eyes that conveyed a combination of want and hope.

"Why?" she whispers, and suddenly her body is trembling with anticipation. They'd been here before, at this crossroad and Harvey wasn't ready to cross it. Maybe after everything they'd been through he was finally ready for more, they were finally on the same page; at least she hoped they were.

Instead of answering her question, his lips find hers as he backs them towards the wall, hands fumbling for the elevator button as he presses her body between his and the wall. She dips her head back and grants him access to her neck, where he places sloppy kisses while his hands greedily roam her body.

She rakes her hands down his back, urging him closer, desperate to roll her hips against his. He nips at her ear before returning to her lips, his tongue brushing past her lower lip eliciting a soft moan of his name.

"Does that mean this was the best kiss you got tonight?" he teases and her expression falters when she realizes what he's said.

"I saw that kiss…"he whispers, hands gripping her ass.

"Oh," she replies, unsure of what else to say. Their conversation was being spoken between stolen kisses and her pulse was racing.

"So, is she a better kisser than me?" he asks, gently tugging on her lower lip with his teeth after his whispered ask.

"No," she groans, hooking a leg behind his calf, an action that propels them against the wall with a thud.

"That's the kind of answer I was looking for. Now what do you say we get out of here and finish this conversation somewhere else?" he asks, as the elevator behind them chimes.

"I actually had one more client I was supposed to talk to tonight," she explains with a sigh. She had no desire to return to the party, Harvey still pressed so close to her she can practically taste his last drink.

"Ah right, you were too busy flirting with Samantha to focus," he mocks, hands now slowly travelling up her sides before settling on her breasts.

"You really were jealous, wow," she teases.

"Who says I wasn't into it?" he cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Talk to the client later," he grunts, tugging her into the elevator with him.

.

.

They're a mess of limbs as they tumble into the elevator, their alcohol infused kisses propelling the desire further as the metal door clangs shut and they find themselves pressed up against the back wall. How things escalated so quickly, she isn't sure. It most likely had to do with the underlying sexual tension they'd always had, the stolen glances and the secret longing that had been unleashed.

She hears herself moan into a kiss as a hand cups her breast, and she tries desperately to kiss off the smirk she feels against her lips.

The elevator chimes indicating the 49th floor and she knows soon they're only one floor away from having to part and move to an office.

"This is…" she sighs, the kisses being placed along her neck line catching her off guard.

"Unexpected."

"Yes, but in a good way," she replies as the elevator comes to a halt on the 50th floor.

"The best way."

And with the sloppy desperate kisses resume as they fumble out of the elevator and into the lobby of Specter Litt, hands roaming as they managed to step out of the elevator without so much as breaking the kiss.

"What do you say we move this to my office?"

"I say…"

"Samantha, Katrina?" Harvey's voice echoes from across the lobby.

The two blondes part turn, Samantha's arm still firmly wrapped around Katrina's waist and spot Donna and Harvey stepping out of the adjacent elevator, a post-hookup mess.

.

.

Following Harvey into the elevator, she works to free him of his tie as he greedily paws at the edge of her dress.

The way she uses her leg to draw him closer elicits a grunt and he suddenly wishes there were a lot more than two floors between the party and his office.

His hand skirts up her thigh, fingers teasing at the edge of her lace panties all the while he's getting drunk on the taste of her.

She's managed to undo three buttons before she slides a palm against his bare chest and breaks their kiss so she can trail after her palm with her lips, each kiss setting his skin on fire.

This was all going far too slow, while simultaneously going too fast and he wants to savour every moment of it. The way she tastes, the feel of their bare skin colliding, the way her name rolls off his tongue as he gently dips a finger into her folds.

They're so caught up in the moment, caught up in each other as he pumps two fingers in and out of her that they don't even hear the elevator door ding, indicating they'd arrived at the 50th floor.

He reaches behind them and pulls the emergency stop as she mumbles a soft "what are you doing?" And he replies to her question with a devilish smile as he continued to pleasure her.

"We're not leaving yet," he states, pushing her leg down so she's standing between the wall and his body.

"What are you—?"

He replies by dropping to a knee and slowly pulling her panties down to her ankles, his eyes locked on hers as he helps her to step out of them, using his shoulder to steady herself in her heels.

Once they join the discarded tie on the elevator floor, he returns his attention to her soaked center, resuming his pulsed finger ministrations as he used his free hand to bunch he dress at the waist.

He leans forward, placing slow, deliberate kisses on her trembling inner thighs and she has to grab onto his shoulders to keep her knees from buckling.

When he reaches her core, he gently flicks his tongue over her nerves and she bucks forwards, fingers threading through his hair. He replaces his fingers with his tongue and soon she's moaning his name in hushed tones, her hands urging him for more.

It takes everything in her to remain standing when Harvey's free hand encircles her clit and sensing that she was getting close he urged her to place one leg over his shoulder, granting him a new angle as he continued to lap and suck and worship.

He feels her muscles begin to contract not long after they adjust her position and he keeps working her center as she cries out his name, allowing her to ride out her wave. He takes a moment to take her in, beautiful as she came undone around his tongue, his name heavy on her lips and he must admit, the moment was euphoric. Knowing he was the reason she was cumming causes his member to twitch and he's certain he won't last long, not after what he just witnessed.

After she comes down from her high, he passes her her panties and stuffs his tie into his pocket, pressing the button to resume the movement of the elevator.

"Let's finish this in your office?"

"I think one of us already did," he smirks as he dares to slip his hand in hers.

"And now it's my turn to have some _fun,"_ she replies, eyes gleaming as the elevator doors slide open and he wraps his arms around her waist, stealing a kiss.

.

A wicked grin grows across Samantha's face as she spots the pair, Donna's hair a mess, Harvey's lips painted red and she has an idea. She knows Donna will be on board, and judging by the look in Harvey's eye as he looks from the redhead in his arms to her and Katrina, she doubts he'll object to what she has in mind.

"There you are, I was _just_ telling Katrina what a great kisser you are."

Katrina looks at her skeptically before nodding slowly to agree, opting to just roll with whatever Samantha was doing.

Samantha's eyes find Donna's as she swiftly raises an eyebrow, silently communicating what she wanted to happen.

Harvey subconsciously tightens his grip on Donna's waist as he watches the silent interaction, his post-elevator rendezvous hardened length causing him to twitch. He had his mind set on taking Donna to his office so he could take her on his desk, or better yet, on her former desk and the sudden stall was unwelcomed. That is, until Donna replies to Samantha's remark in a low, breathy tone and the blood in his body runs cold.

"Oh really?" Donna smirks, watching as Harvey's face paled, the strain in his pants pressing deeper into her side; the intention of her actions.

"She was. I didn't believe her," Katrina jumps in with a genuine smile.

"Guess I'll have to show her," Donna replies, knowing how much her previous kiss with Samantha had turned Harvey on.

Harvey stares between the three women, dumbfounded, as Donna steps out of his arms and crosses the lobby towards Samantha and Katrina. His gaze flicks from Donna to Samantha to Katrina and back to Donna again, and he visibly gulps.

What in heaven's name was going on? Was she trying to kill him?

He watches and he's certain that in this moment, time has slowed down. All he can hear is the sound of his pulse in his ears as Donna places herself directly between Samantha and Katrina before placing her palm on Samantha's shoulder, leaning in to give her a kiss far more passionate than the previous one that he'd witnessed.

Donna is caught off guard when Samantha immediately deepens their kiss, snaking her tongue into her mouth almost instantly. She gives herself to the kiss, following the blonde's lead when she realizes that this kiss was as much for her spurring Harvey on as it was for Samantha spurring Katrina on.

He wonders if maybe he should move, walk over to them or something but he loses his train of thought when Samantha breaks her kiss with Donna and whirls her around to face Katrina, who immediately cups Donna's cheeks in her hands before giving her a brief kiss.

Samantha watches as Harvey's jaw falls open, and he shuffles his feet while biting down hard on his lower lip, satisfied with her own successful idea. She'd known Donna and Harvey a while and while she'd always known they were into each other, she was glad to help nudge them in the right direction; especially if a little jealousy would make her evening a little bit more fun.

He's pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven because there was no way this was happening.

"_That_ was a kiss?" Samantha mocks, flashing Katrina a saucy grin and a small wink.

"Oh so you want to see a kiss?" Katrina fires back and Donna can tell Samantha's actions have had the desired outcome on Katrina, who looks like she's ready to shove her out of the way to rip Samantha's dress off.

Before Donna can speak up, Katrina's lips are fused with hers but her eyes are locked on the blonde behind her. She can hear Harvey cough and she assumes it's to cover up the whimper he's just let out after bearing witness to the chaotic scene she was a part of.

"Was that better?" Katrina cocks an eyebrow at Samantha as Donna steps back towards her shell-shocked former boss.

"Was it?" Samantha teases and Katrina reaches for her waist, answering her question with a kiss. The pair stumble through the lobby in the direction of Samantha's office with a few stolen kisses here and there before Samantha calls out to Donna and Harvey to have a fun night.

Donna sheepishly turns and offers Harvey a timid smile, trying to read his expression but failing to come up with what was going through his mind.

He crosses the lobby practically crashes into her, his tongue invading her parted lips, his hands settling on her ass and anchoring him to his body in a possessive manner; it was as if he was claiming her as his own after just having had to shared her. He drags his teeth along her collarbone, desperate to leave a mark, for as turned on as he was by what had just occurred, he was eager to mark her as his.

Initially taken aback by his _need_ to have her and his jealous fuelled desire, she stammers before regaining control and reaching for his hand, leading him down the hall towards his office, only pausing once to glance back over her shoulder at him as if to say he should hurry because she needed him, now.

.

.

Once inside his office, she backs him toward the couch, not stopping until his calves collide with the leather and he's forced to sit. She straddles his lap,

Pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and working to remove the remaining buttons after her half ass job in the elevator. She places a handful of kisses along his jawline while grinding into him, his hands gripping her ass as she moved.

_It's hot and heavy, desperate and messy as they fall onto Samantha's couch, a mess of tangled limbs and dirty blonde hair. _

Donna frees Harvey's length from his boxers and runs her hand along before grasping it and giving it a few strokes. She smirks at him before she slides down from her position in his lap, taking him into her mouth in one swift motion. He swallows hard as she peers up at him, working her way towards the shaft and then away. She uses her left hand to fondle his balls and the sound of him crying out her name echoes through the office.

"Donna," he pleads and she knows what he wants, it's the same thing she needs.

She releases him from her mouth, running her tongue slowly from the base to the top of his member while holding he gaze and he's certain he's going to lose it then and there.

_Testing the waters, Samantha let's her hand creep up Katrina's thigh as the pair sit, making out on the couch in Samantha's office. When Katrina moves closer, she takes it as an indication to keep going and soon she's getting Katrina off with nothing but her fingers. _

She slides her panties off before climbing back into his lap and he bunches her dress at the waist, teasing her soaked center with the tip.

"What are you smirking about?" He asks when he notices the smug look on her face.

"Nothing it's just, I've always wanted to play with the _balls_ in this office."

He shakes his head at her joke and cups her face, pulling her down to him for a kiss. As she snakes her tongue past his lower lip, she rocks into him, waiting for him to stop teasing and give her what she, what they both, wanted.

_Samantha moves towards Katrina, but Katrina simply instructs her to lay back and enjoy. Samantha obliges, sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of her glass desk, propped up on her elbows as Katrina's tongue finds her centre. _

He gently rocks into her and gives her a moment to adjust to his size before he begins to follow the pace she was setting with each roll of her hips.

His hands come up to cup her breast, still concealed by dress fabric and he gives them a gentle squeeze. He forgot how good she felt, how good it felt to be with her this way and he gives himself to the moment.

_They find themselves horizontal on the couch, evening gown discarded in Samantha's case, bunched at the waist in Katrina's as their legs become a tangled mess in their desperate attempt to create friction between their centers. _

Her movements become sporadic and quick and he can tell she's chasing her second high of the evening, something he's desperate to help her with so he begins kissing along her collarbone while increasing his own thrusting pace.

Within moments she's coming undone around him, cursing his name like a forbidden word and the sight of her eyes sealed shut, wild red curls matted to her forehead, his name heavy on her tongue is enough to drive him over the edge with her.

She lets her head fall against his shoulder as they both try and catch their breath, still intertwined in every possible.

Straddling Harvey, she smirks down at him as he encompasses her waist with his palms and leans up to kiss her. They still had a lot to talk about and sort through but for tonight, being together just felt right.

"You couldn't have picked someone else to flirt with?" he asks, thinking back in the crazy events of the evening and wondering how the hell they ended up here.

"Oh my god, that actually bothered you on didn't it?" she swats at his chest. She can only imagine what was going on in that head of his after what he witnessed tonight.

"You're a good flirt," he points out.

"She was easy to flirt with," she shrugs.

"What do you think Samantha's up to tonight?"

"Harvey?!"

"What? Don't say the thought never crossed your mind?"

"I—"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"As fun as this conversation is, I want you all to myself tonight," she smiles, hand taking his before her lips find his.

She reaches for the waistband of his pants and slips her hand beneath his boxers, an action that results him groaning her name in plea.

"Just so were clear on something, you never said it was off the table."

"Never say never," she winks before taking his length in her hand for the second time that evening.


End file.
